I Remember
by Mercury
Summary: This is fic that answers the couple question from my last fic titled 'Be Strong'. Congratulations to all the people that got it right, and I hope you enjoy this one! (It took me long enough to write it...!)


-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Whoohoo, Mercury here with the sequel to 'Be Strong'. Yeah, this fic will tell you who the characters are, but I'm gonna say here, too. To all you who said Kafei and Anju...congrats!! *throws streamers around* You got it right! It is Kafei and Anju, in an Alternate Universe-type thing.   
  
I'm quite sorry for the lateness of the sequel, but it took me a while to finish writing it. I had a bad case of writer's block!!  
  
Don't own Zelda characters, just own the fic.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
'I Remember'  
by Mercury  
  
  
He smiled softly at the feeling of warm sunlight on his face. Just two weeks before, he had been afraid that the sunlight would never grace him again. And now...he was slowly working his way to recovery.   
  
His beloved rescuer came into the room. He sighed at hearing her footsteps, which seemed almost saddened because he had yet to remember who she was. He knew that he was utterly grateful to her for saving him and for helping him to recover, but he still couldn't place her.  
  
"Feeling any better?" she asked softly. His ears had been especially sensitive since his 'accident'. He nodded in her direction, inwardly taking note that it seemed he was about a head taller than she. All of the little details were important to him now.  
  
Though he couldn't truthfully see how tall she was, he could feel her when she sat next to him in front of the window. She barely leaned against him and he averted his attention back to the sunlight.  
  
Now the warmth caressed them both, as if uniting their souls and proving to him that her words were true. He knew her. And they were something special, though he had yet to remember it all.  
  
"Can't you say anything yet?" she asked presently.  
  
He shook his head and turned away from the sunlight. He wasn't sure if she still sat behind him until he felt her small hands on his shoulders. He sighed in frustration that he couldn't help comfort her.  
  
"Don't be so upset," she whispered. "Do you remember anything yet?"  
  
Again he sighed and she took that as a no. They sat in silence then for a moment.  
  
"Well, at least you can walk," she reminded him. "You aren't helpless anymore. I'll simply have to wait until you remember me."  
  
His mouth formed the words he tried to hard to tell her, but to no avail. He wanted to tell her that he was trying...but he simply could not.  
  
Then he had a sudden flash in his mind. 'A....An...' He stiffened as he tried to remember the thought that was coming to him. 'An...'  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked him suddenly. He knew he must be worrying her but he couldn't help it. His mind was trying to recall her and he wasn't about to stop it now.  
  
'An...Anj...'  
  
His unseeing eyes widened and he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind: "Anju!"  
  
The next thing he felt was her arms around him, and he heard her sobs of joy. "You remember me!" she exclaimed happily. "Oh, you remember me!"  
  
He wanted to answer her, but the sudden outburst at her name left his voice aching. He simply nodded and embraced her gently, wishing he could see the look on her face.  
  
"Do you remember who you are?" she asked suddenly.  
  
He knew what his name was, and he knew what his job was...he nodded and she went on.  
  
"Try to answer me. What town do you live in?"  
  
Taking a deep breath and trying to overcome the pain in his throat he answered, "Clock Town," in a harsh and raspy voice.  
  
"What is your name?" she continued.  
  
"Kafei."  
  
"Well, then, and you know my name...do you remember who I am, though?"  
  
A long pause of uncomfortable silence was her answer. She allowed her face to take on a downcast look as long as he couldn't see her, and she focused on a small blue bug scurrying across the floor.   
  
"You don't remember," she said quietly. "I so hoped that you did."  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied. His voice was very harsh and it startled her that he didn't sound the same anymore.  
  
"There's no need to be sorry. You're trying, and that's what matters."  
  
He could hear the slight depression in her voice, though, and he tried everything he could to force his mind to remember what significance Anju had on his life. His mind recalled something...the sun and the moon. Something about the sun and the moon.  
  
"I'll just have to give you time," Anju said. She stood and walked out of the room, leaving Kafei more confused than he had been previously.  
***  
"Three months," Kafei said to himself. "Three months and I just feel lost."  
  
"But you remember more and more each day. That's really a good thing, you know." Anju hugged him.   
  
Kafei suddenly realized something. He had a distinct feeling that the reason he knew Anju had something to do with his feelings for her. His very strong feelings...  
  
Forgetting the manners that he had been taught when he was young, he held her shoulders tightly and declared the words that she had so longed to hear:  
  
"Anju...I remember you."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Again, congrats to all those people who oh-so-smoothly guessed Kafei and Anju. And sorry again for the lateness of the fic. ^-^ Now excuse me whilst this ending-deprived soul goes and attempts to beat Majora's Mask...  
  
I leave you with words of wisdom. Kafei and Anju: together forever!!   
----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
